Choices
by SilverTongueLoki
Summary: Some choices are fairly easy, you make them everyday, conscious or not. Amelia Maria Ann di Angelo finds herself making the most difficult choice of her life. A thrilling tale about a girl, a boy, and a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ready

Amelia Maria Ann di Angelo was planning her next move carefully. The chess board before her was interesting. When she looked deep into her opponents' eyes, she knew that she had this game won. Moving her rook into the perfect position, a ghost of a smile brushed her lips.

"Checkmate, Love," she whispered.

Her opponent shook his head. "How do you do it, Ames?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I told you not to call me that, Love."

"And I told you not to call me Love, Ames," He said with a cheeky grin.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll stop calling you Love. Just don't call me Ames." with that, she walked away.

Chess, the most misunderstood game on the planet. Or perhaps it only seemed that way because it was all Amelia had to do in this damn foster home in England. She wasn't even English! She was born in Italy, lost the better part of her memory, and ended up here.

Every time Amelia won a game of chess, she couldn't help but laugh. She had ADHD, she was Dyslexic, and she could barely read because of it. She was the absolute last person that you would expect to be a national champion in anything, let alone a game based on concentration.

"Amelia," her foster mother, Katharine called. "There's someone here for you!"

Amelia opened up her door and smoothed down her hair. "Who is it, Katharine?"

"I don't know, but he is awfully cute," she said with a wink. "I just have to wonder what happened to his eye…"

Amelia made her way down into the large dining room, passing a few of her "Siblings" along the way. The house was large, at most fifty people could be living here, at least five. Needless to say, the dining room was huge.

A young boy, maybe a year or two older than her, sat at the table. He had black hair that drooped into his eyes and an eye patch over his left eye. His good eye, however was dull brown, like coffee. He grinned when he saw her.

"Amelia di Angelo?" he asked.

Amelia sighed. "That's me."

"My name is Ethan Nakamura. Listen… this isn't going to make sense at first, I can guarantee that much," The boy said.

Amelia eyed him for a second. "Go on."

"You have ADHD and Dyslexia, right?"

"Correct, how did you-"Amelia began.

Ethan grinned. "Just a hunch. You know nothing of your parents, correct?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "No, I just live in a foster home for fun."

"Very funny. Now, Amelia. Have you ever noticed anything… weird going on around you? Something that you swear was there, but when you turned to look, it was gone? Something that you swear only had one eye? A teacher with a dragon's tail? Anything like that?"

Amelia looked at him and repressed the urge to laugh. "You think I'm insane, do you? You think I see things that aren't actually there?"

"I know you do, Amelia."

"Care to explain?"

Ethan took a deep breath. "Ever heard of the Greek myths?"

Amelia's face lit up. "Of course! I've always liked them! Zeus, Hera, Hercules, Hades, but my personal favorite is a minor goddess that you have more than likely never even heard of."

"Who?"

"Nemesis, goddess of revenge."

Ethan chuckled, like it was some sort of inside joke. "Well that answers that question… Amelia, can you tell me about Hercules? Who was his father?"

"Zeus. I don't see what this has to do with anything-"

Ethan ignored her. "And his mother was a…?"

"Mortal. Hercules was a demigod, half god, half mortal. Why does this matter, exactly?"

"Amelia, the Greek myths are real, the gods are real, meaning that-"

Amelia gasped. "Demigods are real." She raised her eyes. "You mean to tell me that I'm a demigod? Preposterous!"

"Think about it. Weird things happen to you." Ethan pulled out a piece of paper. "Tell me what this says."

Even with her dyslexia, Amelia could read it perfectly.

You are a demigod, Amelia di Angelo.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why don't you look just a bit closer?" he suggested.

"Is that… Ancient Greek?" Amelia whispered. The first time, she swore that it had been in English, bright as day.

Ethan grinned. "You believe me now?"

"Sort of. Now what do we do?"

"You come with me. You could strike out on your own, but seeing that you're only fourteen, I suggest that you don't. Staying here is not an option, you give off too much of a scent. Every monster in England will be on top of us in minutes."

"Monster?" Amelia asked.

"Monsters. You know, Telekines and Sphinxes and the sort. Nasties, I suppose would be a better name for them. The more powerful the demigod- and you are one powerful demigod- the stronger the scent. Once the demigod knows what they are, the scent increases even more."

Amelia let that sink in. "Should 'I tell Katharine that we are leaving?"

Ethan nodded. "Pack a backpack with the essentials, clothes and what not. Tell her that it's time. She'll know what you mean."

"I'll be right back."

Amelia dashed up the stairs and grabbed her favorite red and black backpack and some random clothes. She threw them in the bag along with her stash of sweets and beef jerky. She was just about to leave before she remembered the note from her mother and the knife from her father. She tossed them into the backpack and ran back down the stairs.

"Katharine!" she called.

"Amelia! What's with the backpack? Where are you going?" she asked. Before I could answer, her face darkened. "It's time, isn't it?"

Amelia nodded. "It's time."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Complications

Amelia said goodbye to Katharine and the boy who had lost to her at chess that morning, Fredrick. Once on the road, Ethan and Amelia got to talking. He was funny and sweet, but somehow serious at the same time.

"You know, Amelia," Ethan said. "There's something that I need to tell you."

"Shoot," Amelia said.

Ethan started to look a little bit nervous. "Well uh… you know how in the first myth, there's the titans, right?"

"Yeah…" Amelia muttered, also feeling nervous.

"They're back. Kronos is leading them, and he needs one more heart pledged to his army. Once you pledge yourself to him, he will grant you everything that you could possibly need and more. He is powerful, Amelia. He could give you anything that you've always wanted."

Amelia frowned. "What would he want with an under trained demigod?"

Ethan was shocked. "You're not mad at me for trying to get you to join an army?"

"No, not really. But seriously, what would he want with me?"

"I'm not really sure," he said thoughtfully. "So you'll join, right?"

Amelia stopped and looked into his… eye. "I'll think about it, Ethan. Ok?"

Ethan frowned. "Just don't take too long. Kronos doesn't like to be kept waiting, trust me."

"Am I missing something?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ethan answered her question with another question.

"You mentioned an army, Ethan. For the army, there has to be another side for this. Who are you guys fighting?"

Ethan chuckled. "You're smart, Amelia. You're also right, of course. The people that we are fighting are the ones who get treated perfectly. The major gods of 'The Twelve'. You know, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, etc.

"Seeing as you are un claimed, I would suspect that you are a child of a minor god, or a cowardly 'major god'."

Amelia smiled to herself. "I suppose I am mad at my godly parent for not claiming me."

"I knew you would be, imagine them, up on Olympus, eating nectar and ambrosia, pretending that you don't exist… They don't love you, they _never _loved you," Ethan muttered.

"I'm in," Amelia said, looking Ethan right in his eye.

Hades sat at his throne, fuming about that Nakamura kid, turning his own daughter against him, even if he wasn't siding with the Olympians. He sighed. He did love her, although he would never admit it. He looked down at his son, Nico, who had refused to leave him alone since that Jackson kid took a dip in the Styx. His big, black eyes looked up at him in desperation.

"Father, please," he began. "You cannot turn on your family because of a grudge."

Hades shook his head, he really did not have time for this now. He had to keep Amelia from falling for Kronos' tricks. "Nico, please. Not now."

Nico was dumbfounded. "D-did you just say… Please? Gods, I _must_ be annoying you."

"That's it," Hades whispered. "Nico, I will join the Olympians if and only if you do me this favor."

Nico's eyes lit up. "What is it? Father, I will do anything. The war will be starting soon and they will need our help."

Hades marveled in his own idea. "First, there's something that you need to know. Bianca… Bianca wasn't your… _only sister. You have another. Her name is Amelia Maria Ann di Angelo. Are you following?"_

_Nico sat down, right at the foot of the throne. He nodded weakly, trying to process it all._

"_Amelia was Bianca's twin," The god of the dead began. "Once she left the hotel with you guys, I had to wipe her from your memory. She was… different. I sent her to a foster home in the least monster populated country on the planet, England._

"_She fit in fine, she excelled at chess, despite her dyslexia and ADHD. She went to a boarding school, much like you did. But," he said. "There is one problem."_

"_What is it, Father?" Nico asked._

"_Ethan Nakamura, Kronos' right hand man. He found her first, and has convinced her to join the titan army. She doesn't know any better. She doesn't even know that you exist. She thinks that I don't love her. Nico, I need you to find her. Make her turn to the right side. If you do, I will join the Olympians. Do we have a deal, son?"_

_Nico nodded. "I believe we do."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia thought that Ethan was never going to stop walking. Finally, after hours of walking, Ethan came to a stop.

"We should wait here," Ethan said quietly. "Kronos will come get us soon. Get some rest Amelia."

Amelia simply nodded. "You know, if I wasn't so tired, I might find you creepy right now."

"Yeah you would, I guess."

The pair began laughing, so they didn't notice the shadowy teenager with bright gold eyes approaching them.

"Nakamura!" the boy shouted at Ethan, his voice much too old for his age. "What the Hades are you doing?"

Amelia shrieked and scrambled backwards.

Ethan, on the other hand, must have been used to it. "My lord, I am sorry. We were not expecting you for another hour or so."

The titan waved his hand. "Enough, Nakamura." He turned to Amelia. "You must be Amelia di Angelo."

"That's me," Amelia said cautiously. "And I trust that you are Lord Kronos."

"In the flesh," he grinned as though he had made a wonderful joke. "Now, I think that we should get going."

"Right," Ethan said. "And how are we getting there?"

Kronos laughed. You doubt me, Nakamura. No matter."

The titan's gold eyes shown a little brighter as he snapped his fingers. That was the last thing that Amelia remembered before everything went black.

LINE BREAK

Amelia woke in a room with white walls and posters saying things like "Try your hardest!" and "Never give up!". It was a classroom.

"DI ANGELO!" A voice roared from behind her. Amelia spun around to see a large, burly woman with a ruler in her hands. It took Amelia a second to realize that she was not addressing her. The woman's stone cold gaze was locked on a young boy around the age of ten with silky black hair and a deck of mythomagic cards in his hands.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked timidly.

"STOP PLAYING WITH THOSE STUPID CARDS AND PAY ATTENTION!" She screeched.

The boy's hands- and his cards -were in his pockets faster than you could blink. He mumbled an apology and lifted his head.

"What am I going to do with you, di Angelo? Should I tell Bianca that you have been goofing off again?" She inquired.

The boy shook his head furiously. "No ma'am, that is not necessary."

"Good."

The scene in Amelia's dream shifted to a school dance. The boy and a girl were sitting off in a corner, the boy had his cards out. The girl had a floppy green hat covering over half of her face. She was talking to the boy in a low voice.

Across the gym, Amelia saw two more people who stood out, a boy, maybe fourteen, in ripped up jeans and a blue t-shirt. Next to him, a girl with long, blond hair with an orange t-shirt and equally distressed jeans. They were the only ones in the building not dressed in their finest clothes.

The blond girl said something to the boy and disappeared. Amelia turned back to the boy and the girl with the floppy hat in time to see them being dragged off by a tall man. The girl with the hat looked over her shoulder and right at Amelia.

Amelia froze. Those eyes… they were hers.

LINE BREAK

Amelia woke up suddenly, and shot out of the bed.

"Whoa…" someone said softly. "Calm down, Ames."

Amelia looked at the person next to her and calmed a little bit. Ethan's eye was looking at her cautiously.

"Don't call me Ames," Amelia said quietly, as though she had said it thousands of times before.

"Na, I think I'll call you Ames," Ethan said cockily.

Amelia wasn't in the mood for this. "I just had a crazy dream."

"What was it about?"

"Me, I think," Amelia said. "But I was at a military school with… my brother or something like that."

Panic flickered through Ethan's eye but was quickly replaced by his normal I-don't- really-care look. "Interesting… Maybe it's something from your past?"

Amelia shook her head. "Maybe."

"About your training," Ethan said, changing the subject. "Kronos wants to see you."

Amelia nodded. "Where?"

Kronos strode into the room, as if on cue. "Just follow me, Amelia. We have things to discuss." He turned on his heel, Amelia scrambling after him.

They arrived to a large door. "This is where we begin your training, Amelia."

Kronos pushed open the door to reveal a large open space. On the far right wall there was dummies that had been slashed and hacked at to the point of no return. There was an area for long range weapons and another for survival. On the far left wall, a small living area.

Amelia turned to Kronos, confused. "Welcome to your new home for the next year, you will be trained as my new apprentice. You and Ethan will escort me to Olympus at the end of the year. In return, you will receive fighting skills and all of the knowledge that you could ever need. What do you say?"

Amelia mulled it over for a second. "Yeah, but I thought that the war was going on _now_?"

Kronos laughed. "I am the titan lord of time, Amelia. Let me handle that."

"Of course."

LINE BREAK

And that begun Amelia's year long training. The days all blurred together in one long year of nothing but fighting, eating, and sleeping. She only got one day off a month. Over the year, she had grown about six inches and her hair was down to her waist. Amelia was a natural with a sword, she could throw knives decently, though she was hopeless with a bow and arrow.

Kronos smiled at his prodigy. She was an excellent fighter, much better than Jackson. Kronos had a plan, a devious plan Jackson and Olympus would fall, and the Titans would rule the world once more. While Amelia was training, so was Kronos. He was testing how long he could stop time. So far he had gone eight months. Only three more to go.

Kronos watched in awe as Amelia relentlessly hacked the head off of a dummy. She stabbed it and practically cut it in half.

"KNIVES!" Kronos roared at her.

In a second, Her sword was sheathed and she had a knife in each hand. She attacked the nearest dummy, making it bleed stuffing and straw as it's arm fell to the floor.

Kronos grinned with victory as he saw her do a perfect front flip above one of the dummies, landing behind it, and stabbing it in the back. Her fighting technique was flawless, of course it was. She had been trained by the lord of time himself.

"Very good, Amelia. I do believe that you are ready for the final thing that you need to do," Kronos said quietly. His voice took an even lower tone as he told Amelia the final part of his plan. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Do you think that I could really do that, My lord?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course you are."

Amelia didn't hesitate. "I'll do it, my lord."

"Good, but before we do this, we must spend the next three months perfecting your 'godly skills'. They vary from god to god. Since your father is Hades, your skills include shadow travel, raising the dead, and controlling shadows themselves."

"Teach me what I need to know, my lord," Amelia said robotically.

"Excellent."

LINE BREAK

Amelia realized just how good at fighting she was when she beat Konos himself. Almost a full twelve months ago, she had been a stranger to the idea that the gods were real, she had been under the illusion that her parents might actually love and remember her.

Kronos had shown her a vision of her when she was no more than six years old, with two other kids. Amelia had been running around her mother's legs with another girl and a boy.

My father sat on a nearby couch silently glancing at the sky, as though he was expecting a bomb to drop at any second.

"Mommy!" Amelia's younger self called.

Amelia's mother was wearing a long, black dress that matched her perfectly curled hair. A dark veil covered the right side of her face as she looked down at her"

"What is it, darling," she asked.

"I want my doll, can you go get it for me?" she asked, innocently.

Maria Ann di Angelo smiled. "Of course, honey."

Amelia and her siblings stopped playing and looked to the sky at the same time as their father.

"NO!" The lord of the dead cried. He only had time to shield the boy and the girl. Amelia, who had been separated from the other two at the moment cried out as the force of the explosion pushed her against the wall.

When the dust cleared, Hades was holding the broken forms of two people, one was Amelia's mother, Maria, the other was Amelia herself. The lord of the dead looked up and roared at the sky.

Three old women entered the room. "You cannot bring them both back," the Fates hissed in a creepy union. "You can bring one back. She will forever bear a curse, so I suggest that you allow them to go on to where they belong."

Hades' eyes widened. "I can bring one of them back?"

"Whichever one you wish."

"Maria! Bring her back!" Hades cried instantaneously.

The Fates smiled cruelly. "Why, Lord Hades?"

"Amelia is the reason that Maria is dead," he muttered darkly. "She deserves to die."

"As you wish," The Fates whispered. The wind picked up. A dark cloud poured over the smothering remains of the hotel. The cloud ghosted over to the figure that was once Maria di Angelo. Suddenly, the Fates and the figure disappeared with a cruel laugh.

Hades stared in horror at the living person in his hands. Her black hair was tangled, her face was pale, but other than that, she looked perfectly fine. Her eyes fluttered open. Amelia Maria Ann di Angelo was alive.

"The Fates are cruel," Hades muttered to himself. "YOU TRICKED ME, ZEUS!"

Amelia scampered over to the other two children. Hades turned to her, his normally pale face now red with rage.

"ALECTO!"

The ground shook and a creature with two large, leathery wings swooped toward Hades.

"Take the children to the Hotel and Casino. I'll order you to get them out eventually. Just take them away."

The image had dissolved in front of Amelia. Kronos smiled at her expression. He had broken her.

"You see now, Amelia. Your father doesn't love you, he never loved you." Amelia nodded weakly. "The gods are all like him. Selfish, insane. He would have let you _die _just to get what he wanted. Now you see why I asked you to be in my army. I can offer you so much more. Amelia, will you be my personal escort to Olympus?"

Amelia didn't even have to think about it. "Of course, my lord."

Kronos' lips curled into a cruel smile. "Perfect."

(A/N:Hello my beautiful readers, and thank you for reading first of all! And I know, "*Gasp* She joined Kronos!" I know exactly where I want the story to go so you just have to read to find out ^-^ Also, I would really like some reviews. AND This is my longest chapter, almost 2,000 words, yay! OK, that's it because I believe that authors notes are stupid because very few of you will actually read this, and I think it takes away from the story. Until next time, My lovely readers.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amelia emerged from her training as the most powerful demigod in Kronos' army. Her strength had been hidden and her battle strategy was flawless. She thought before she acted and her thrusts were precise and clean. Once she emerged from the training room, she was surprised to see that no time had passed at all.

Kronos had snapped his fingers and, suddenly, everyone was back in motion. Amelia had been so happy to see Ethan again that she tackled him in a bear hug. He had this weird look on his face because, in his mind, she hadn't been gone for longer than five minutes. This amused Kronos.

LINE BREAK

Now, Amelia was asleep.

Her dream took place underground, in a cave maybe. Amelia was standing off to the side in an arena. A boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen was thrown into the arena, not far from her. He was tall, with shaggy, jet black hair. In his hand, a sword that appeared to glow slightly. He threw a hateful glance at a person sitting on a high throne in the audience. His gold eyes shone as he looked at the boy.

Kronos.

Kronos pointed his scythe at a door across the arena, which opened, revealing another warrior. "Die, Percy Jackson," Kronos said.

Percy took on the simplest fighting stance, prepared for a fight. The other boy, maybe a little older than Percy, charged. His sword, shield, and armor were bronze. Percy and the boy walked in a circle, both waiting for the other to strike. They appeared to have a conversation as they stalked each other. The other boy suddenly lashed out, catching Percy by surprise.

Percy struggled to fight back, but eventually managed to knock off his opponent's helmet. The other boy's hair may have been black at one point, but was so matted with sweat and dirt that it could have passed for brown. At first, Amelia thought that one of his eyes was covered with his hair, but as she looked closer, she realized that it was a faded eye patch.

Ethan didn't bother picking up his helmet before lunging at Percy, slashing and hacking. He drew a lot of blood from the younger boy, but Percy wasn't going down without a fight. Ethan finally stopped his relentless attack when Percy stabbed his sword into a chink in his armor, knocking him down.

Percy stood over Ethan, his sword above his head. The crowd, which Amelia had just noticed was all monsters, was hissing in a weird chorus of inhuman noises. _Kill! Kill! KILL!_

Percy looked from the crowd to Ethan, who was now cowering on the floor in front of him. The crowd started to boo at him. Finally, Percy uh- capped -his sword and helped Ethan up. Together, they ran out of the arena, followed by a girl with blond hair, and a lot of snarling and hissing monsters. Kronos bellowed with rage as the last monster went out of sight.

LINE BREAK

Amelia woke to sun slowly streaming in through the dirty, yellow windows. Graffiti covered the peeling gray walls. Stone statues, most missing limbs, littered the ground. They all had the same expression of shock and pure terror written on their faces.

She sat up and looked around. She had spent the night underneath a statue of a satyr in Auntie M's Garden Emporium.

"Morning, Ames."

Amelia spun around to see Ethan standing next to her, already dressed for battle. "Hey."

Ethan grinned. "Nearly sundown, Ames. You need to get your gear on so we can kick some demigod butt."

Amelia sighed, but walked to where her battle gear was. Everything was black, Amelia had made it herself. The sword was the only thing that Amelia did not make, it had been a gift from Kronos. Stygian Iron, black as a nightmare. Once she had her anrmor and her sword on, she strapped her dagger to her arm.

"BATTLE RANKS, FIRST CALL!" Kronos roared from outside. Amelia dashed to his side.

"My lord," she greeted as she came to a stop next to him.

Kronos nodded at her. "BATTLE RANKS, FINAL CALL!"

Ethan rushed to Kronos' right hand side. "My lord."

He gave Ethan the same, short nod. "YOU ALL KNOW THE PLAN! WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL BEFORE BATTLE!"

Kronos, Ethan, and Amelia all led the march with the honor guard on skeletal horses. At different intervals, the rest of the army branched off to cover all of the entrances of Manhattan.

Once the honor guard approached the bridge, Kronos' scythe appeared in his hand. Amelia drew her sword, as did everyone else

"Amelia, go scout ahead," Kronos ordered. "And, Amelia? Do us both a favor and don't get caught."

Amelia nodded and galloped forward, willing shadows to cover her completely. Up ahead, across the bridge, she saw no one. Amelia dismounted her horse, which she told to go back, and walked towards the other end of the bridge. She thought that there was no one there until she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. An archer was perched high on top of a telephone pole. He couldn't see her because of the shadow cover, thank the gods. When Amelia looked closer, she saw that archers were behind every car, maybe ten or twenty in all.

Amelia shadow traveled back to Kronos and the guard, where her horse was waiting. She mounted her horse before releasing her shadow cover. There was a collective gasp that through the demigods.

Kronos smiled. "Success?"

"Yes, my lord. There is not many, twenty at most, all archers. This should be easy," Amelia reported.

"Good, good," he said. "Are the monsters ready, Nakamura?"

Ethan nodded. "They are behind our lines, waiting for your order, my Lord."

Kronos smiled. "Excellent. Demigods, stay back, everything else, ATTACK!"

The monsters all poured out from behind Amelia. There was about fifty. A minotaur roared past her so fast that she nearly lost her balance. The stench was nearly unbearable, like rotting eggs and gym shorts.

Soon, there was battle cries echoing from the bridge. Stink bombs exploded green on the bridge. The titan's army was winning, hands down. The battle was hopeless, as the campers soon figured out.

They were on the verge of giving up… When everything changed. Jackson showed up, and, from what Amelia could tell, there was no stopping him. He slashed his way through half a dozen _dracnae in one expert stroke. When he was stabbed at, nothing happened. When he was shot at, the arrows bounced off. When he was clawed at, not even a scratch was made._

_Eventually, the remaining ten monsters retreated to behind our lines. Kronos hissed in frustration. He made a hand signal for the demigods to advance. We trotted down to the bridge, where a baffled Percy Jackson was waiting. _

_Amelia hopped off her horse and disappeared into the shadows, hoping to sneak past Jackson and attack him from behind. Once behind him, she raised her black sword and prepared to strike. She was deadly as a cobra, but Jackson was quicker. As soon as the first sounds of alarm came from the archers behind him, he whirled around. _

_He did not have on a helmet, Amelia realized. He has black hair and green eyes that looked faintly like water. Amelia slashed at him and he parried with expert speed. They continued their small fight for a short while, until Percy noticed Kronos approaching and in a desperate attempt to win, he slammed the hilt of his sword into Amelia's helmet. It fell off, and she stumbled backwards, stunned. Her sword clattered to the ground, inches from Jackson's feet. _

_He didn't even look at it. He was too busy gaping at Amelia. Before he confronted her, he turned to where Kronos was advancing, nearly halfway across the bridge. Jackson slammed his sword into the asphalt, and the blade sunk to its hilt. A shockwave blasted Amelia off her feet and to the edge of the bridge. _

_When Amelia's eyes flew open, she took in the sight before her. What had just been concrete and asphalt a few moments ago was now a hug hole that separated her from the titan she served. Amelia saw Ethan on the other side, struggling to keep his balance._

_Jackson walked over to Amelia and held his blade to her neck. Amelia's sword was a few feet away from her, thrown to the side of the bride by Jackson's shockwave stunt._

"_B-Bianca?" He stuttered._

_Amelia stared at him blankly. "Who?"_

"_You- You're Bianca!"_

_Amelia rolled her eyes. "I don't know a Bianca, now if you will excuse me, I must be going." Amelia turned to leave, but Percy caught her wrist._

"_DI ANGELO!" a voice roared from across the bridge. "What are you doing over there?"_

"_Now look what you've done?" Amelia sighed. "I really have to go, Jackson."_

_Percy was staring at her. "You…You joined the titans?"_

_Amelia sighed. "I don't have time for this."_

_In one fluid motion, she slid her hand out of Percy's grasp and leapt towards her sword. For good measure, Amelia took every shadow from every corner and launched it at him. Her eyes turned black as she bound him and hung him upside down from a wire on the bridge with his own shadow._

_A smile pricked her lips. "Until next time, Jackson." Then she was gone, melted into the shadows._

_LINE BREAK_

_She appeared across the bridge, next to Ethan. She staggered from exhaustion, and Ethan caught her. Amelia had never shadow traveled so many times in one day, and she was lucky to be standing right now. _

_Kronos smiled. "Nice idea to shadow travel behind their lines, Amelia. I saw your entire battle. It was a very good idea. I wish I had a whole army that thought like you…"_

"_T-Thank you, my Lord," Amelia managed to say before passing out in Ethan's arms._


	5. AN

**A/N**

**ATTENTION!**

**I WILL ABANDON THIS STORY IF I DO NOT GET AT LEAST ****ONE ****REVIEW.**

**I would really like to hear your opinions, really! But I haven't gotten a single review. PLEASE. Just one review before I update. No review=No update. So just pleaseeeee give me a review.**

**Thanks, **

**Izzy**

**PS I don't normally do things like this, but I REALLY want a review on this story (As I've established)**


End file.
